Cement, concrete, and other moldable construction materials typically are poured into molds that are defined by forms, which are wooden planks or boards or other materials providing the outline of the mold. While the concrete is poured and drying, the forms are held in place by stakes driven into the ground adjacent the form. The concrete may be poured in large quantities that produce considerable outward pressure on the forms, and thus the stakes are driven deeply into the ground. The stakes and the forms are removed after the concrete has set and significant upward pressure must be exerted on the stakes to remove them. The stakes typically have smooth sides and no head or other partially horizontal structures to accommodate the upward pressure applied by a typical pry bar. Various tools have been devised for pulling up the stakes, but only with complex structures or inefficient modes of operations.